Zombie's heart
by YunneMiku and Lizzy
Summary: Ha pasado aproximadamente un mes desde que el apocalipsis zombie comenzó, pero a diferencia de lo que algunas películas dicen, los zombies parecen tener ¿sentimientos?, no tienes idea de lo que te espera. Yullen bizarro pal corazón. Entren a leer si gustan.
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A: los leo abajo, solo es para aclarar, este capítulo es desde el punto de vista de Kanda :P. Continúen. **_

_**Capítulo 1. El inicio de todo.**_

Muchas historias de apocalipsis zombies suelen mostrar a un pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes haciendo hasta lo imposible por sobrevivir, o al menos eso es lo que mostraban las películas que al estúpido de Lavi tanto le gustaban ver, pero fuera de la pantalla, fuera de la ficción, todo era una historia completamente diferente.

No recuerdo con claridad cómo comenzó todo, y la verdad no quiero recordarlo, solo sé que para sobrevivir en esto debes estar dispuesto a hacer sacrificios.

Londres solía ser una ciudad tranquila, prospera, pero todo cambio en solo un mes, la población disminuyo drásticamente y los cadáveres se volvieron algo común de ver en las antes transitadas calles.

De nuestro edificio solo sobrevivimos seis: Lenalee Lee, Lavi, el chico de los lentes raros y cabello esponjado, la tétrica mujer del piso de arriba y su esposo Marie, e incluyéndome, Kanda Yuu.

La verdad era uno de los pocos que parecía aun dispuesto a sobrevivir a toda esta porquería. La chica Lee había caído en una depresión desde que su hermano y único familiar había muerto al tratar de capturar a una de esas abominaciones para experimentar con ella y encontrar una posible cura, desde entonces nada ni nadie conseguía que la chica comiera aunque fuese un mísero pedazo de pan, simplemente se estaba dejando morir, y el chico de cabello esponjado se la pasaba día con día, tratando de hacerla reaccionar, aunque en mi opinión, él estaba igual o más perdido que ella. Lavi de forma automática se metió a sí mismo en la locura, era un martirio tener que andar cuidando de él como si fuera un niño pequeño, ya que en su enferma cabeza se había metido la idea de que su difunto abuelo estaba en un viaje por Brasil y lo había dejado para que continuara sus estudios, en más de una ocasión lo encontré en una esquina de mi habitación enfrascado por completo en su mundo susurrando cosas como: "Ese maestro es un hijo de puta", "No quiero hacer el examen con Marian, el hombre está loco", y demás estupideces.

Por otro lado, Noise Marie era el más cuerdo de nosotros, ayudándome a deshacerme de los restos de sangre y extremidades deformes que había por el edificio para evitar que su loca esposa se termine suicidando, cosa por la cual no la juzgo.

Durante el día no había mucha actividad zombie en las calles, si acaso uno que otro que caminaban sin rumbo. Pero en la noche, todo se volvía un caos, ya que los muy malditos (a diferencia de lo que dicen algunas películas) son completamente capaces de subir escaleras, correr, soportar un golpe certero en la cabeza, y podían detectar las casas que tenían personas en su interior a través de las luces o sonidos.

Joder, incluso en una ocasión, había tenido que salir cerca de las dos de la mañana del edificio donde estamos, ya que el idiota de Lavi (en su perdido mundo) encendió la electricidad del recibidor del edificio, y a pesar de que Marie y yo conseguimos apagarlo en cuestión de segundos, fue suficiente para atraer una pequeña horda de ellos directo al vecindario.

Él y su esposa me advirtieron que no saliera, pero a pesar de ello, solo les deje el arma de cazador que le solía pertenecer al ex-general Zócalo, y salí corriendo haciendo la cantidad de ruido suficiente como para que aquellos seres se olvidaran del edificio y vinieran a mi encuentro.

Una gran historia que podría contar, de no ser porque es lo que me está sucediendo actualmente.

Un punto muy malo a mi favor es que yo al ser un ser humano común y corriente siento cansancio y la necesidad de dejar de correr cuando mis piernas ya no dan para más, pero lamentablemente, aquellos seres al estar completamente desconectados de este mundo, no sienten nada, y por ende pueden pasar horas, incluso días enteros corriendo sin el más mínimo problema.

Justo cuando llegue a un centro comercial, me di cuenta de que era mi perdición, era uno de los lugares con mayor cantidad de zombies en toda la ciudad, y entrar ahí sería un suicidio seguro, pero la adrenalina y la emoción del momento me hizo entrar sin dudarlo hasta llegar a un cinema decorado de sangre, palomitas rancias, y mucha carne en descomposición. Ante este último hecho solo pude aguantarme las arqueadas que me producía el desagradable olor y mirar a otras partes cuando mi mente comenzaba a reconocer órganos humanos.

Hice lo más que pude por tranquilizar mi respiración, camine lo más sigiloso que mi estado me permitía y sin más opciones entre a una de las tantas salas del cine, bloqueándola con un par de utensilios de limpieza, podrán decir que es ridículo, pero lo crean o no, si un zombie no está seguro de que haya carne fresca en un cuarto, y este se encuentre bloqueado, es muy posible que lo deje ser y se vaya a otro lado a buscar, no tienen un sentido del olfato tan desarrollado como para saber que hay alguien vivo adentro, por el contrario si ven a su víctima entrar a ese lugar, usaran todo lo que tienen para entrar y devorar a su presa.

Pasándome una mano por mi desordenado cabello, mire a todas partes, aparentemente no había ninguno de esos seres en la sala, o al menos eso pensé hasta que sentí algo sujetar mi pierna.

Justo cuando iba a darle una patada a la cabeza balbuceante de aparentemente "la" zombie, una figura salto de un par de asientos de adelante y sin ninguna noción de que estaba presente, se abalanzó sobre ella.

He visto muchas cosas, incluso vi morir a mi gato al ser devorado por un zombie justo en la ventana de mi balcón, pero esto estaba completamente fuera de mi explicación.

_Un zombie devorando a otro zombie._

Unos chillidos distorsionados inundaron la sala, pero fueron cortos momentos, en cuanto la figura "caníbal" se enderezo con un porte casi humano, pude distinguir unos cuantos puntos que me descolocaron completamente:

1\. Era un hombre, pero a diferencia de muchos otros zombies que había visto, este aún conservaba gran parte de su anatomía como la de un ser humano, sin extremidades torcidas, o con falta de ellas.

2\. Solo tenía un ojo, era perturbador la cuenca oscura con sangre seca y restos de posiblemente lo que fue una cornea ocular, pero el único ojo que tenía aun mostraba cierta humanidad, no la carencia de completa conciencia de todos aquellos de su especie.

3\. Era un chico tal vez unos años menor que yo, a lo que podía ver por su uniforme desgarrado y cubierto de sangre.

4\. Me miraba con completa curiosidad, no parecía tener intención de abalanzarse sobre mí como lo hizo con su ¿compañera?

5\. A pesar de mostrar una (hasta cierto punto) macabra sonrisa que erizaron todos los vellos de mi cuerpo, mantenía una distancia prudente, como si no quisiera espantarme.

Y 6. Su cabello era albino, si, si, tal vez no era algo tan relevante, pero era algo curioso, considerando que este parecía ser "natural".

Bien… era hora de dejar ese extraño ambiente antes de que esa cosa mostrara su verdadero ser.

Justo cuando trate de dar un paso hacia atrás, la perturbadora sonrisa del zombie frente a mí se esfumo dejando ver una cara más similar a la de sus semejantes, pero no parecía estar dirigida a mí exactamente, más bien…

Hacia la puerta que quería alcanzar.

Regrese a mi anterior posición, y su sonrisa volvió, volví a retroceder y su cara volvió a ser amenazante

— Bien, ¿Qué quieres que haga? Si salgo me matan, si me quedo, ¡tú me matas! — Al parecer comprendió lo que dije (Perfecto, era inteligente el muy maldito) ya que rápidamente comenzó a mirar hacia otros lados para finalmente darse la vuelta.

Me dio muy mala espina cuando su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar, por lo que no pude evitar ponerme en guardia en caso de que se me lanzara encima.

Más no pude ver venir la asquerosa y viscosa masa que tenía entre sus manos, y menos cuando sin ningún aviso comenzó a embarrarla en toda mi chaqueta.

Realmente no quería saber que era, pero al ver la comisura de sus labios, rápidamente sentí una arqueada desagradable, perfecto, vomito de zombie.

El me miro buscando mi atención, y comenzó a hacer unas mímicas que no tenía idea de que significaban.

No sé si ya estoy muerto o si mi mente finalmente se atrofio como para imaginarme toda esta situación, pero el sujeto se mostró desesperado por no darse a entender, y sujeto mi mano con más fuerza de la necesaria, me obligo a tocar mi pecho cubierto de esa asquerosidad, y posteriormente la guio a su propio pecho.

— Si eres tan listo como para hacer este raro plan, si es que es uno, ¿Por qué demonios no hablas?— El chico se llevó una mano a su garganta y abrió la boca, pero lo único que salía de ella eran sonidos guturales, y letras difusas.

— Bien, bien, suficiente, no te vayas a freír el poco cerebro que te queda. — Recibí otro sonido gutural similar a una queja, pero poco o nada me importo.

Me arrastro hasta la puerta donde no me quedo de otra más que quitar lo que la bloqueaba y abrir la puerta lo más silencioso que pude.

Pero el estúpido zombie que parecía ayudarme no hizo más que empujarme hacia afuera y posteriormente el mismo salió. Me tomo del brazo y comenzó a guiarme a través del centro comercial con ese porte tan humano que ni parecía ser una de esas abominaciones.

Díganme loco si quieren, pero los zombies a nuestro alrededor lo miraban y parecían como si lo saludaran, incluso unos estaban parados de una forma que de no ser por el catastrófico escenario, el trozo de brazo con el que casi me tropiezo, y sus desfiguradas facciones, hubiera pensado que todos ellos aún eran humanos hasta cierto punto.

El chico a mi lado me mantuvo cerca de él todo el tiempo que estuvimos dentro del centro comercial, al conseguir salir sin el más mínimo problema, ambos caminamos por las calles abandonadas hasta llegar al edificio donde vivo actualmente.

Este ha sido un día mucho más raro de lo normal, no todos los días uno se topa con un zombie con la capacidad de razonar y tener la voluntad de salvarte a pesar de tener que sacrificar la mejor chaqueta que tenía.

_**N/A: Después de siglos de hiatus, he vuelto, esta vez vine con un fic corto (Espero :"v) donde nuestro querido Moyashi es un zombie que Kanda tuvo la ¿suerte? De toparse.**_

_**Esta idea surgió a partir de la canción "The zombie song", no tanto por la canción en sí, sino por el significado de ella: El hecho de que un zombie realmente esté dispuesto a no atacar a un ser humano por el aprecio que le tiene, da a entender que tal vez ellos aún conservan cierta parte de humanidad, solo que en su estado de "come-cerebros", ellos sucumben a la locura y terminan siendo los zombies que tanto vemos en las películas.**_

_**También quise salir un poco del cliché de los zombies que he visto, me molesta un poco que muchos los plasmen como seres lentos e inútiles en cierto sentido, están muertos pero no son idiotas. Pero esto ya se explicara después :v**_

_**Espero que les guste. Bye bye**_

—_**Lizzy**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**N/A: Eme aquí, el punto de vista de nuestro zombie-Moyashi. Disfrútenlo. Nos leemos abajo.**_

_**Capítulo 2. Conociendo a mi amor.**_

Mi vida solía ser aburrida, desde que toda esta vida de "muerto viviente" empezó, no había nada que pudiera entretenerme. Los seres humanos que veía solían huir con solo verme, aquellos que se podían considerar como mis semejantes no eran capaces de socializar correctamente, lo más que conseguía de ellos era una especie de saludo extraño que hacían con su propio cuerpo.

En el inicio del apocalipsis, solía ser un humano común y corriente, irónicamente ese día acababa de ir con mis amigos a ver una película de zombies, los cinco íbamos comentando sobre la película cuando las alarmas de los autos y los repentinos choques nos alarmaron.

Road, la única mujer del grupo, se había acercado a un vehículo chocado que había quedado muy cerca de nosotros, y con horror retrocedió hasta chocar con su primo Tyki. Entre su estado de shock solo consiguió decir que íbamos a morir.

Después de eso, todos habíamos huido, tratando inútilmente de salvarnos, pero uno a uno íbamos cayendo. El primero en morir fue Mana, mi mejor amigo de infancia, al cerrar las puertas del elevador del centro comercial justo segundos antes de que un zombie lo tirara al suelo, sin oportunidad de dejarlo entrar con nosotros.

Conseguimos llegar al segundo piso del centro comercial, pero para nuestro horror, aquellos seres nos vieron y comenzaron a buscar formas de llegar hacia nosotros. Tyki y Nea fueron infectados sin que ni Road o yo nos diéramos cuenta, y justo cuando había usado todas mis fuerzas para asesinar a uno de mis mejores amigos con ayuda de un extintor de incendios golpeando repetidas veces su cabeza hasta que el cuerpo dejo de moverse definitivamente, Tyki se convirtió en uno de esos seres, yo sin ningún tipo de fuerza, fui mordido justo en la yugular.

Aunque quisiera gritar, no pude, había cortado mis cuerdas vocales, pero en mis últimos momentos de vida, mire desde el suelo como Tyki se abalanzaba contra su prima, mientras Road gritaba aterrada pidiendo ayuda.

No recuerdo si ya había muerto, o si aún estaba desangrándome cuando me obligue a mí mismo a levantarme y correr con todas mis fuerzas para derrumbar a Tyki e inmovilizarlo.

Road trato de acercarse, pero con solo ver mi camisa llena de sangre se dio cuenta que era caso perdido, le dirigí una mirada de súplica, quería que huyera, que de alguna manera se salvara, y sobreviviera a esta pesadilla.

Tyki me mordió, me arranco pedazos de mi suéter, e incluso por momentos perdía mi propia conciencia, los ojos de Tyki habían dejado de brillar con la diversión y burla de siempre, ahora solo eran unas órbitas vacías de vida, de conciencia, de humanidad.

_Al final, quede inconsciente cuando Tyki me lanzo de la barandilla del segundo piso del centro comercial._

Cuando volví a despertar, mi cuerpo estaba frió, mi corazón ya no latía, y no era de capaz de sentir algo (lo confirme cuando al despertarme un zombie había tratado de comerse mi cara, mas solo consiguió reventarme el ojo).

Recuerdo muy poco lo que paso después, se que debí haber vagado por toda la ciudad sin ningún objetivo, todo a mí alrededor era muerte, ruina y nada. Solía vagar junto con otros zombies, en busca de un alimento que no necesitaba, llevar caminando por mas de una semana y sin ingerir nada me lo confirmaba completamente.

Me crean o no, jamás probé la carne humana, en un momento estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero mi víctima era solo una pequeña niña que tuvo la desgracia de toparse con un par de zombies. Algo dentro de mí se revolvió cuando vi como no era capaz de decir nada ni de llorar, y justo cuando el zombie que me acompañaba estaba a punto de morderla directo en la cara, no pude soportarlo y me lance contra él.

Desde que morí, no era capaz de controlar mi propia fuerza, y con una facilidad alarmante, lo despedace, la niña me miro incluso más aterrada de lo que estaba antes de entrar a su refugio, pero sentía una horrible sensación de vació, y tenía que saciarla de alguna manera.

_Esa fue la primera vez que comí a un zombie._

Desde entonces, mi forma de mantener cierta humanidad era devorando a mis semejantes, comiendo seres muertos e incluso los restos que otros zombies dejaban.

Sentía asco de mí mismo, y casi toda mi vida me la pasaba encerrado en el cine del centro comercial de Londres, donde era poco posible que alguna alma humana circulara, donde no podría hacerle daño a los sobrevivientes. Donde podía hundirme en mi propia miseria.

Repentinamente, todo cambio. Un día, un ser vivo había entrado a mi "refugio", posiblemente en busca de un escondite. ¿Qué hacía ahí? No estaba seguro. Pero en cuanto mi ojo capto su larga cabellera azabache y sus profundos ojos azules, pude sentir mi pútrido corazón dar un salto.

Pero esa sensación de vació se tuvo que presentar en el momento menos adecuado. Con suerte un "amigo" mío estaba sujetando la pierna del chico con firmeza, y pensando únicamente en eso, di un brinco desde mi lugar hasta atraparlo y consumir toda la carne que necesitaba hasta saciar aquella sensación.

Cuando fui consciente de cómo me estaba comportando frente al chico vivo, no pude evitar enderezarme lo más dignamente posible. De lejos me atrajo, pero tenerlo frente a mí me había atrapado completamente en una red invisible que de seguro ni sabía que había lanzado.

Sus ojos eran tan humanos, tan lejanos a los que había visto que fue inevitable que cayera redondo en su hechizo inexistente. Realmente me sentí agradecido de que mi cuerpo había perdido cualquier calor, porque estaba seguro de que si mi cuerpo siguiera vivo, me habría sonrojado hasta las orejas.

No quería asustarlo, era el primer ser humano que había visto desde que había empezado todo este caos, y no quería perderle tan pronto. Así que me obligue a mí mismo a permanecer a una distancia prudente y tratar de mostrarme lo más dócil que podía, mostrando la mejor sonrisa que tenía en este estado.

Él pareció incomodarse, pero lo que me alarmo fue que trataba de salir al exterior.

_Si sale así nada más, morirá._

No pude evitar enfurecerme al darme cuenta de ese detalle, cosa que el interpreto como que no quería que se fuera (algo que tampoco estaba tan fuera de mi pensamiento), se acercó un poco a mí y de nuevo ese hechizo me inundo, cosa que volvió a cambiar cuando de nuevo dio un paso atrás.

"_No quiero que te vayas" _Quería decirle, pero era incapaz de formular ese pensamiento en palabras.

— Bien, ¿Qué quieres que haga? Si salgo me matan, si me quedo, ¡tú me matas! — Claro, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes? Él no iba a confiar tan fácilmente en mí, pero aun así, tenía que ayudarlo a volver de donde sea que haya venido, posiblemente su familia estaba preocupada.

Mire a todas partes buscando una respuesta.

_Tal vez si su aroma fuera más similar al de nosotros…_

No estaba muy seguro de mi idea, pero no tenía muchas opciones, y no sabía por cuanto tiempo mi cuerpo resistiría sin sentir esa insana necesidad de no sentirme vació, así que decidí arriesgarme y regurgitar la carne que había adquirido de mi compañero (de todas formas, en un par de horas lo hubiera regresado).

Sabía que iba a resultarle desagradable, y no me equivoque cuando vi su mueca de asco ante los restos de lo que una vez fue mi desayuno en su chaqueta.

En cuanto vi mi labor concluida, pase a explicarle mi plan de como esto lo ayudaría a pasar desapercibido entre los demás zombies, pero supongo que no entendió mi mímica al ver la clara confusión en su cara. Repetí mis mímicas como otras tres ocasiones sin resultado alguno.

Al final me desespere, y termine tomando su mano lo más delicado que pude y la dirigí a mi pecho.

_Si estás conmigo…_

Y luego la dirigí a su chaqueta.

_Te verán como otro zombie._

— Si eres tan listo como para hacer este raro plan, si es que es uno, ¿Por qué demonios no hablas?— abrí mi boca tratando de decirle que mis cuerdas vocales no servían, pero solo conseguí soltar ruidos sin sentido, por más que me esforcé en decir algo entendible, fue inútil.

— Bien, bien, suficiente, no te vayas a freír el poco cerebro que te queda. — _"¡Que grosero!, ¡yo tratando y me dices idiota!" _Le reclame, pero dudo mucho que me haya entendido.

Como una pequeña venganza, lo lleve a rastras hasta la puerta sabiendo que posiblemente siguiera dudando de su seguridad, pero aun así, él se encargó de desbloquear la puerta, lo vi vacilar, y decidí empujarlo fuera de la sala de cine mientras lo seguía. No iba a dejarlo solo.

Admito que me aproveche de la situación para tomarlo del brazo y guiarlo a través de nuestro catastrófico escenario. Trate de no distraerme con los zombies que nos miraban con curiosidad, tal vez confundidos al no identificar bien el aroma que desprendía mi acompañante y simplemente se balanceaban a modo de reconocimiento. En realidad ellos eran muy tranquilos si no tenían alimento al cual buscar, de no ser porque se de lo que son capaces de hacer, posiblemente los hubiera creído inofensivos.

Cuando ambos salimos del centro comercial sin ser detectados, lo acompañe hasta el lugar donde se refugiaba, solo en caso de que algún zombie se atreviera a atacarlo.

Cuando llegamos note que no era el único que se alojaba en ese edificio, pero los que se refugiaban con él no eran su familia. "_Tal vez no tenía una_" razone.

Me obligue a mí mismo a soltarlo, realmente no quería que se fuera y se llevara esa sensación de "vida" que me hizo sentir por unos momentos.

_Lo quería cerca de mí._

No era idiota, era obvio que me había enamorado de ese sujeto apenas lo conocí, y es que, en un mundo tan distorsionado y bizarro, ¿Quién podía culparme?

_**N/A: Acabando de escribir un capítulo de esta cosa mientras como un pastelito (A engordar se ha dicho :v), no importa si esta cosa no tiene reviews, tenia que continuar aunque fuera un poco con esto, espero que les haya gustado, los leo a la otra, bye bye**_

_**—Lizzy**_


End file.
